a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-impact printer, and more specifically to a non-impact printer making use of an LED head as a print head.
b) Description of the Related Art
Non-impact printers led by electrophotographic printers receive print information for a host controller such as a microcomputer or a work station and perform printing by a print head such as an LED head.
The LED head employed in such non-impact printers is provided with light emitting diodes arranged at a predetermined density in a raster scanning direction. Depending on which level the density is set at, the resolution of a print to be obtained by an LED printer equipped with the LED head is determined. When this resolution is low, there are fewer dots per inch in the raster scanning direction. A picture so printed hence presents a zig-zag image at oblique lines so that the quality of the picture is low. To improve the quality of a print, an LED head having light emitting diodes at a high concentration is needed. Such an LED head is however difficult to manufacture so that its price is very high.